


Blank Canvas

by vampirepun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Face-Sitting, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Revenge, Teasing, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirepun/pseuds/vampirepun
Summary: After Hoseok gives Jooheon one too many hickies, he finally gives him a taste of his own medicine.





	Blank Canvas

“Hoseok… be careful…” Jooheon breathed into his ear, digging his nails into his thigh as Hoseok pressed his mouth to his neck. He always warned him, with their jobs leaving them one step away from dating scandals and slander at the presence of one suspicious mark. But he of course never listened. Hoseok kissed and sucked against his throat, moments of sharp pain mixed with pleasure, leaving red and purple marks. Jooheon tried to suppress his desire, to send the message that it didn’t feel good to make him stop. But he failed, letting out a deep moan at the sensation. He felt Hoseok smile against his neck, lowering to give him another indicator of his work. This time, Jooheon pressed his hands to his chest, trying to push him off.

“You can’t keep-,” he tried again, gasping and shivering as Hoseok lightly sucked against sensitive skin, swirling his tongue and making his head tip back. Each moan he let out was followed by a groan from Hoseok, getting pleasure from touching him. “You can’t keep leaving so many marks. The stylists keep eyeing me.” He finally got out, hitting Hoseok’s chest and making him pull back from him. Jooheon jut his bottom lip out, enough to make Hoseok smile down at him endearingly.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. You’re so cute.” His grin would have been cocky if his eyes didn’t crinkle with genuine happiness. He loved to kiss Jooheon’s neck, among other parts. He’d often tease him in public, even during fan signs, wrapping his arms around him from behind and trying to kiss his neck. Jooheon huffed in frustration, sitting up on the bed and trying to smooth down the mess Hoseok had made of his shirt collar. His neck felt damp, tender to the touch from Hoseok’s attack. He knew the marks wouldn’t go away by morning. He wiped at his neck, trying in vain to rub the marks off. Hoseok rested his head on Jooheon’s chest, cheek squished against him as he looked up.

“Are you mad at me?” No matter how hard he glared at Hoseok, he couldn’t stay mad at him, smoothing his hands through his hair.

“No, you idiot.” He smiled down at him, watching him relax under the rhythmic hands through his hair. He hadn’t meant to completely stop what they were doing, just stopping the evidence. He grabbed at Hoseok’s shoulders, encouraging him back up. They went back to kissing, softly at first. Jooheon’s hands roamed over Hoseok’s body, his shirt already long forgotten on the floor. He sucked on Hoseok’s bottom lip, biting it lightly, making him gasp. The kiss deepened, Hoseok licking eagerly into his mouth, both moaning quietly. Hands roamed over Jooheon’s body, pushing his shirt up so fingers could brush against bare skin. He shivered at the touch, almost oblivious to Hoseok shifting his kisses to his jaw. He lightly tugged his earlobe with his teeth, bringing him back into the reality of what Hoseok was trying to do.

“Damn it…” he muttered as Hoseok lowered his mouth back to his neck, not bothering to be gentle. He licked and sucked against already established marks, doing nothing but deepening their colour for the next day. Jooheon gave up trying to stop him, angling his neck to give him better access. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the consequences and focusing on the pleasure as Hoseok lowered his mouth down his body.

-

The next day, Jooheon spent the longest in makeup again. The stylist gave him a lingering look before applying green and yellow colour corrector to the spots on his neck, concealer not enough to hide the dark marks. When they were done, there was no evidence of their presence. Jooheon thanked them as usual, in a more apologetic tone. The weather was warming up, and he couldn’t hide the marks by pulling turtlenecks up to his chin anymore. Luckily, today he was in a short sleeve button down, so he could close the collar button so only a few inches of his throat showed.

When he met back up with his members, nobody noticed he had taken longer in makeup. Hoseok met eyes with him and bit his lip, either with guilt or to hide his knowing grin. Jooheon took the iced coffee that was given to him, his only form of entertainment as the group waited. They found themselves waiting a lot, waiting to be driven to schedules, waiting to be told what to do. Jooheon always let himself zone out during this process if a camera wasn’t shoved into his face, forcing him to entertain. He felt a large hand paw at him, pulling him closer. He immediately knew it to be Minhyuk, who often used him as something to do while they waited. He let himself be touched, a long hug eventually making him react.

He turned his head to smile warmly at Minhyuk, who let go with one hand to fix his hair.  
Minhyuk smoothed down his sideburn, furrowing his brow and leaning closer.

“What’s this?” he asked, voice huskier in the morning. Jooheon immediately slapped his hand to his neck, trying to hide anything Minhyuk may have seen. His heart slammed in his chest, making him exhale shakily.

“What do you mean, what did you see?” he asked, trying desperately to keep his voice steady. Minhyuk pushed Jooheon’s fingers away, finger prodding at a spot on his neck.

“A patch of red here,” he said, trying to lean his head closer to his neck. Jooheon stepped away from him, trying to play it off as shy from the close proximity.

“Oh! Must still have that rash. That white button down I wore two days was starchy and kept rubbing against me,” he explained, trying not to falter or stutter to keep it sounding truthful. Minhyuk craned his neck to inspect it again, wiping his finger over the spot.

“It looks like-” Minhyuk stopped abruptly, narrowing his eyes. Jooheon didn’t want to meet his gaze, looking down at the floor. He knew Minhyuk knew it wasn’t a rash spot. He wasn’t stupid. He waited for the teasing, or for him to bring it to the attention of the other members. Luckily, before Minhyuk had the chance to open is mouth, Kihyun called him over to where he and Changkyun were standing. Kihyun was laughing, practically cackling, bent over to catch his breath. That piqued Minhyuk’s interest, Jooheon’s hickey forgotten as he walked over to Kihyun, demanding to know what was so funny. Jooheon distantly heard Kihyun trying to speak through his laughter, failing and making Minhyuk impatiently yell at him. He took a long sip of his drink, thankful nothing happened at Minhyuk’s discovery.

Hoseok walked up to him, smiling innocently. He wasn’t there to witness what Jooheon almost went through. Jooheon could only give him a shaky smile, heart still racing from the panic he experienced. Hoseok didn’t notice, ruffling his hair. They were finally called upon, lead to their next destination. For the rest of the day, Minhyuk didn’t bother him, but he was still freaked out from the small exchange.

-

The marks took a few days to fully go away. The stylist did as best as they could, covering the worst of it, but Jooheon couldn’t get away with covering his neck constantly, which would arouse the same amount of suspicion. Even through makeup, the really dark spot on the side of his neck showed up prominently. He was frustrated with Hoseok, who refused to let up even though he was treading on dangerous ground with his indulgence. The group had been heavily photographed, and not every picture would have discolouration or marks edited out. He needed to give him a taste of his own medicine, show him that having obvious marks on his skin were fun at first, but quickly turned annoying and embarrassing.

Jooheon immediately showered when they returned to the dorm, desperate to get the heavy cakey makeup off his skin. Under the hot water he poured shower gel onto his hands, delicately rubbing against his neck to get the makeup off while also trying not to further aggravate the tender skin. By the next day, the worst discolouration would be gone, almost untraceable through his regular makeup routine. He was sure the stylists would be relieved. He finished his shower normally, trying not to take long after his members complained of his time wasted in the bathroom.

It only took one look at Hoseok, who was sitting on the couch, for him to get up and follow Jooheon without being noticed by the other members. Walking into his room, he turned on his music, a ritual step to falsely convince the others that he was going to sleep. It also conveniently drowned out any outbursts that may escape their lips. Hoseok walks into the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click. His unwavering expression made Jooheon shiver, the dark stare a well practiced stage persona. He couldn’t wait to wipe the domineering expression from his face when he moaned for more.

Beckoning Hoseok to come closer with his finger, he let the towel drop from around his waist. Hoseok’s breath caught, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him hungrily. He was pulled flush against him, bare skin brushing against his jeans. The kiss became messy, needy, and Jooheon stepped backwards until he sat down on the bed. He didn’t let Hoseok settle on top of him, instead pulling away from the kiss and coaxing him to lay down. He obeyed, staring up at Jooheon as he settled into his lap, lip caught between his teeth. Taking advantage of having his full attention, Jooheon trailed his hand over his body, lingering over the marks on his throat and chest that Hoseok had left.

“You’re so beautiful…” Hoseok whispered, so easily captivated by the sight above him. His lips parted in a silent moan when Jooheon rubbed his own thighs, tightening them and further trapping the legs beneath. He kept Hoseok from reaching up to touch him, tugging at the bottom of his shirt to encourage him to assist in removing it. Revealing his body, the blank canvas for Jooheon to play with, he couldn’t help the smirk tugging his lip. Hoseok arched his back eagerly, confidently showing off his body and his desire to be touched.

Jooheon licked his lips, leaning back in to recapture Hoseok’s lips in a deep kiss. He caught Hoseok’s moans, teasing into his mouth with his tongue. He felt himself pulled down further onto Hoseok’s lap, desperate for friction as he bucked up against his warm body. Jooheon sighed softly at the feeling, hands roaming over his body as Hoseok indulged in his addiction to touching him. He almost let his revenge plan subside in favour of coming from Hoseok’s touch, head tipped back and bucking his hips into his hand.

Instead he pulled back from Hoseok’s lap, spreading his legs and settling between them. Hands lightly brushing over his pale skin, Jooheon leaned his head into the crook of his neck, leaving teasing kisses over his throat. He felt Hoseok’s breath catch, exhaling in a content sigh. He began to lick and suck, swirling his tongue over his tendon and making him gasp, a hand lifting up into his hair. When he began to bite and suck hard on the skin, he felt Hoseok tug at his hair lightly. He was afraid he had already caught on, and would refuse to let him give the same marks he had received. But he didn’t pull him away, or ask him to stop, only making pleased noises at each swipe of his tongue. After each hard nip on the skin, he gave it a wet kiss, moaning against his throat to distract him further.

He lowered down to his chest after making sure a mark would develop on his neck. He heard Hoseok panting, rhythmic pauses as he licked his lips. Jooheon left more marks on his chest, knowing how hard it would be for him to be forced to hide his body, especially as he frequently wore more revealing clothing. Hoseok stared down at him with blown out eyes, tensing and moaning loudly when his lips touched sensitive skin. He sucked hard at the skin beside his navel, making Hoseok whimper in pain, squirming against his touch. He grinned proudly at the aggressive mark before giving it a soft kiss.

“Jooheonie…” Hoseok whimpered quietly, biting down hard on his lip. He kept going, grazing his teeth and tongue over his stomach. Hoseok would need a lot of marks to wake up with to would regret this interaction. He cried out each time Jooheon paused to suck hard, bucking his hips desperately. He was forced to slap his hand over his mouth so no one would burst in to shut him up.

Finally satisfied with his work, excited to watch the dark marks develop under his skin, Jooheon pulled back. He stared up at him, face still down at his hips, mouth wet from working his mouth against his skin. He didn’t wipe his lips, keeping them slick so he could continue using it. He unbuttoned Hoseok’s jeans slowly, dragging the zipper down even slower. Hoseok’s dark stare was long gone, wide and needy eyes staring down at him, silently begging him to hurry up. He smiled back up at him sweetly, dimples deepening on his soft cheeks. He pulled his jeans down, tugging hard to get the tight fabric past his thick thighs. Hoseok kicked them away once they fell past his knees, leaving him in his underwear that were tighter than his jeans. 

His hands trembled with excitement as he pulled them down as well, Hoseok curling his legs up to his chest so they could be removed completely. Jooheon tossed them out of sight, rubbing his hips, over the indentation of the elastic band left on his skin. Hoseok was breathing heavily through parted lips, legs shaking in anticipation. Jooheon fluttered his eyelashes, grabbing his thighs for leverage and leaning in carefully. Hoseok gasped above him, swallowing when Jooheon kissed his thigh, purposefully ignoring his cock for another moment longer.

Finding he had teased him enough, he finally focused his attention on his cock, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking softly. Hoseok made a loud noise at the sudden stimulation, struggling to keep himself propped up by his hands to watch himself get sucked off. Jooheon lazily worked his tongue over his cock, slowly licking up the shaft. The sheets shifted as Hoseok gripped them tight, his knuckles turning white. Jooheon licked his lips, taking Hoseok into his mouth deeply and making him hiss above him. He felt him tense, refusing to buck his hips to fuck his mouth, too nervous to hurt him. Jooheon sometimes wished he wasn’t so careful with him, wanting to feel his raw throat after getting fucked, how rough his voice would sound the next day. He bobbed his head, taking his cock as deep as he could, hearing Hoseok’s muffled noises through the meat of his hand.

He sped up his rhythm, making Hoseok shudder and let out a drawn out moan. Feeling his thighs flex underneath his hands made his own cock throb, resisting the urge to lower his hand to touch himself. He knew he would get his reward after. He pulled back when he felt himself gag lightly, eyes watering as he took him in too deeply. To compensate, he wrapped his hand around the base, pulling back to pay attention to the tip. Hoseok reacted strongly to the change of pace, his breath ragged and loud with a whiny undertone. He shivered at the whimper Hoseok let out when he sucked hard on the tip, tonguing his slit gently.

“Fuck, Jooheon- I’m close,” he panted, gripping Jooheon’s head as if he would suddenly pull away and leave him on the edge. Jooheon wasn’t that mean, swirling his tongue over the head before taking him into his mouth again. Tightening his lips, letting his cock brush against the roof of his mouth, making Hoseok writhe against the sheets. His skin was flushed, chest heaving as he panted, still watching Jooheon with a needy expression. His could feel his cock twitch in his mouth, and he braced himself. Tensing every muscle and gasping loudly, Hoseok came hard, body shaking from the impact. Jooheon opened his mouth lazily, letting him release against his lips and tongue. The excess dripped down his chin, which he wiped away with a grin as he sat back up over Hoseok.

Taking his time to come down from his orgasm, Hoseok tried to catch his breath, relaxed against the bed. The marks against his stomach were a dark contrast on his skin, fully developed and painful looking. But Hoseok didn’t seem to notice them, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. Jooheon hovered over him to kiss him softly, feeling him shift underneath him into a sitting position.

“Sit on my face,” he whispered to him, making Jooheon gasp and look down at him with wide eyes. Hoseok grinned back, wetting his lips, which were red from biting down on them. He nodded, gripping Hoseok’s hips at the mere thought, making sure to avoid any painful marks to bring Hoseok out of his post-orgasmic haze.

They quickly settled into position, Hoseok shifting down to accommodate Jooheon straddling his face. He immediately moaned loudly once he felt Hoseok’s tongue, grinding down desperately against his face. Hoseok hummed against his skin, tongue working him open carefully, deliberately making him lose control. It was Jooheon’s turn to hide his lewd moans in his hand, squeezing his eyes shut. Hoseok suddenly lifted him off his face, shifting him down so he sat on his chest. Joohon blinked in surprise, Hoseok smiling up at him before taking his cock in his mouth. He gasped loudly, pulling his hand from his mouth to let the sound out. Hoseok moaned in response, grabbing Jooheon’s ass and encouraging him to thrust into his mouth.

Jooheon came shortly afterwards, Hoseok’s careful grip the only thing keeping him steady. He swallowed against him greedily, pulling off his cock only when Jooheon slumped against him. He licked his lips and grinned, helping him off his chest and onto the bed gently. He left Jooheon on the bed, throwing a pair of pyjama bottoms at him to sleep in. He took them with a soft thanks, exhausted from the exertion of his position and watched Hoseok pull on a fresh pair of boxers, being more generous to those who would eventually have to share the room with them later. When he got into bed he pulled the covers over Jooheon, who was already curling up against him. He kissed his forehead before closing his eyes to sleep. Jooheon took longer to fall asleep, grinning in triumph at successfully enacting his revenge.

-

The next day, Jooheon heard the stylist sigh in relief when it was his turn to be made up, only having to apply light concealer onto the remaining discolouration on his neck. The rest of his makeup was quickly applied, done early after days of being the last one ready. He looked at Hoseok on the opposite side of the room, the stylist working on him letting out an exasperated sigh. His shirt was sheer, giving a full display of the marks that littered his chest and stomach. He was scolded quietly by a manager, apologizing and promising not to let it happen again. It wasn’t the first time he had been given a warning for his trouble inducing behaviour. Minutes later, he walked over to Jooheon confidently, no attempt to hide any of his marks with makeup.

“It would be a waste of makeup to try and hide it all. Besides, it’s covered enough. Maybe no one will notice.” He told him with a shrug, his smirk and glittering eyes telling Jooheon he secretly liked the attention and danger of it all. Jooheon nodded, fuming that his plan didn’t work. Hoseok winked in thanks for the marks, a long lasting reminder of their night, before walking away.

They were stuck waiting again, waiting to perform on stage next. Kihyun was warming up loudly on the opposite side of the room, Changkyun mocking him if his even one of his perfect stream of notes faltered. Jooheon sat with his eyes closed, recounting his verses in his head over and over so he wouldn’t forget the lyrics. He felt arms wrap around him, a thin body pressed against him and squeezing hard, almost violently.

“You got him back I see?” Minhyuk whispered teasingly in his ear, sounding impressed. Jooheon laughed, opening his eyes and nodding. Minhyuk grinned, pressing his head into Jooheon’s shoulder to nuzzle him affectionately.

“So, do you only give marks like that as revenge?” He fluttered his eyelashes at Jooheon, making him part his lips in shock. He swallowed, cheeks heating up in a sudden blush. Minhyuk looked at him expectantly, biting his lip.

“Only if I have to,” he shot back, making Minhyuk laugh. Jooheon leaned into the others touch, shivering when he felt Minhyuk’s arm tighten around him possessively. The poor stylists didn’t know what was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Wonho/Jooheon had so little fics despite being such a cute pairing I of course had to write for them! They have such a flirty yet cute and affectionate dynamic!  
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I've decided to challenge myself and write every single Monsta x pairing! Don't forget to kudos, comment and look out for my other oneshots! I'll get to your favourite pairing eventually!! Twitter: @vampchangkyun


End file.
